lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Geronimo Jackson
Geronimo Jackson è un gruppo, il cui album è stato trovato da Charlie e Hurley nella stazione Il Cigno durante l'episodio The Hunting Party. Charlie “come esperto dell'universo musicale” ammette di non averne mai sentito parlare. L'album fa di nuovo la sua comparsa nell'episodio Lockdown, all'inizio della puntata, quando Locke scorre con il dito i vari album. In un flashback dell'episodio Further Instructions scopriamo che Eddie, il ragazzo che Locke incontra, indossa una T-shirt raffigurante l'album "Magna Carta". Dice che la maglietta che indossa è una delle "vecchie magliette" di suo padre. Nell' episodio Cabin Fever all'interno dell'armadietto in cui era stato rinchiuso il giovane John Locke appare un sorta di poster del medesimo gruppo. Nei Podcast *Nell'Official 'Lost' Podcast del 9 Gennaio 2006 i produttori Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse sembrano suggerire che la band fosse vera. “Sono un gruppo sconosciuto ai più. Hanno inciso un album a metà degli anni 70”. *Nel podcast del 15 Maggio 2006 i produttori affermano che è una band realmente esistita ma poco conosciuta degli anni 70. In Lost Experience * Parte della registrazione audio che è possibile ascoltare chiamando la Hanso Phone Line (che ora sembra essere stata chiusa) riguarda un DJ danese che programma “rock classico degli anni 60 e 70, e anche una registrazione esclusiva del primo LP dei Geronimo Jackson, Magna Carta.” (Il testo è stato tradotto) * Nel suo podcast del 26 Giugno, DJ Dan commenta “Comunque, il punto è che il blog di Rachel è piacevole, ma io non ho il tempo per scoprire quale sia la canzone dei Geronimo Jackson che la piccola Suzy Cornbelt ascolta quando le manca la mammina!”. *Nel suo blog, Rachel dice anche 'Sapete quella canzone dei Geronimo Jackson? Quella che fa “She left me on the boardwalk/With my head held in my hands...” Beh, mi rimbomba in testa da tutto il giorno, ancora e ancora e ancora'. *Nel DJ Dan Live Podcast, Dan identifica Keith Strutter come chitarrista e fondatore dei Geronimo Jackson, e nota che la sua band precedente si chiamava The Karma Imperative. Ha anche detto che Strutter ha cominciato a suonare con i Geronimo negli anni 60. Easter Egg del DVD della Stagione 2 Un easter egg del Disco 4 del cofanetto della Stagione 2 vede la presenza di un breve videoclip dei produttori Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz mentre sviluppano la storia della band. I due raccontano che il gruppo fu il parto della mente di Keith Strutter, un ragazzo del Kentucky che scappò di casa negli anni 60 e finì a San Francisco. I primi ingaggi della band furono per spettacoli parodistici, che gli aprirono la strada per locali come l'Avalon e il Film Noir. Non riuscirono mai a sfondare, ma sfornarono un disco- Magna Carta- fuori catalogo per qualche tempo. L'intera band scomparve dopo Woodstock, nel 1971. Il duo commenta che la band è stata inserita in Lost come tributo a una band poco sottovalutata. La band, naturalmente, non è mai esistita realmente, ma solo nell'universo di finzione di Lost. Dharma Orientation Kit (Cofanetto quinta stagione, edizione speciale) Nell'edizione speciale tiratura limitata del Dharma Orientation Kit (cofanetto quinta stagione) messo in vendita dal 28 ottobre 2009 è presente il cd dei Geronimo Jackson con la canzone "Dharma Lady". L'immagine stampata su cd rappresenta quella di un disco in vinile dell'epoca, personalizzato per i Geronimo Jackson. Trivia *Il 19 Gennaio 2006 un sito amatoriale è apparso all'indirizzo www.geronimo-jackson.com. È stato rimosso dopo pochi mesi. *"Geronimi" e "Jackson" sono i soprannomi dei registi del film Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie della Disney. Categoria:Musica